


I Ro Ha Ni Ho He To

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Japanese, Languages and Linguistics, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Spelling always works.





	I Ro Ha Ni Ho He To

"I said, it's not Zura! It's _ka-tsu-ra_! Ka! Tsu! Ra! Katsura! It's Katsura!"

"Why did you repeat yourself three times?"

"I spelled out my name the first time in hiragana, the second time in katakana and said it the last time in kanji."

_(facepalm)_


End file.
